Why are you so cold?
by Young Death Eater
Summary: He was a cold and famous teen actor. She was a regular teen. What if two roads diverge into one?
1. Rude encounter

Do you care?

It was a normal boring day at school. Hermione Granger was just looking out the huge window watching the snow fall. Her head was starting to hurt when all the squealing girls in the classroom were talking about the new and famous teen actor. Draco Malfoy. What was the big deal with this guy?

" OMG! IS'NT HE THE HOTTEST BLOKE YOU HAVE EVER SEEN!" Ginny Weasley yelled, twirling like a ballerina.

"Oh yeah! Not only is he hot but he is sooo nice!" Parvati and Patil said girlishly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up from her desk getting ready to leave.

" OI! 'Mione WHAT DO YOU THINK OF DRACO MALFOY!" Ginny asked skipping by her side.

Hermione gave her a bored look and said " He looks like a girlish and pathetic person...all guys are." Then she moved Ginny to the side and walked out the classroom door.

As she walked down the stone pavement home she thought about her lost "love". Ron. They use to be the best of friends, Hermione even loved him! But one day he started to ignore her. She thought it was a minor thing but as time passed Ron kept ignoring her and even started to avoid her. Thats when Hermione thought guys were just a waist of time.

Her thoughts took over her and she was'nt paying attention to her surroundings, and she bumped into someone.

They both fell on the cold ground with a grunt.

"Oh.. sorry" She said while getting up.

The person got up to and glared at her.

"Can't you walk! Gosh are all girls as dimwitted as you!" He growled.

Hermione felt anger course through her whole body.

"Who the hell do YOU think you are, you annoying little prick!" She said with an agrivated tone.

The guy turned red and behind gritted teeth said " I am Draco Malfoy!"

She laughed and gave him a smug look.

" Honestly I DO NOT care who you are! Who could be the bloody queen and I would't care!

As quick as a flash the teen actor slapped Hermione to the ground. Everyone around gasped and yelled.

Hermione gently touched her right cheek and winced. Tears swelled up in her eyes getting ready to fall. No one has ever hit her before, especialy a guy.

"Thats what you get ugly!" He said.

Suddenly a pair of arms help her up. It was...Ron.

"Come on 'Mione lets go." He said soothingly.

She nodded and the two quickly walked away.


	2. Ron why?

The two went to a nearby park to settle down. Hermione sat down on a cold bench next to Ron. She felt very wierd being next to the person she once loved.

" 'Mione, what did you do to make that stuck up actor mad?" Ron asked, rubbing her back to get her warm.

She blushed alittle then clenched her fists.

" I bumped into him then he got all defensive! I can't believe people like him exist!" She yelled while rubbing her cheek.

Ron gave her a worried look and gently touched her cheek.

"Damn that kid hit you hard. Your cheek is turning into a bruise."

Hermione frowned and shouted "DAMN YOU, YOU MONSTER!"

Ron patted her back and she started to calm herself.

"Wait. Ron, why are you here and why did you ignore me?" She suddenly asked.

His facial expression changed from concern to sadness.

" Hermione I came here because I was in town and the reason I was ignoring you and avoiding you was because...I...I was seeing someone and I didnt want you to know about her cause I knew you loved me."

Hermione's heart shatterd into millions of pieces. He was dating someone and he did'nt tell her. Why did he tell her this now? If he told her sooner she might of not felt the way she did right now.

"You were with someone..." She whisperd, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Im so sorry! Please forgive-"

" Are you still with this girl?" She interupted, refusing to look at him.

He let out a small groan and nodded.

Her thoughts were clouded. She felt betrayed and used.

"Ron, do you know how bad I felt! I thought you had a reasonable reason for avoiding me but all because of a girl!" She yelled, getting up and glaring at him.

Tears were in his own blue eyes.

The cold wind blew the pairs tears into the cruel world.

Hermione turned around and said " Goodbye Ronald Wealey!"

Then she ran into the cold snowy land back home


	3. Chapter 3

As Hermione got home she ran into her room and cried into her pillow. How could she of known that Ron was going out with some girl behind her back. The memories of the fun times they had together flooder her mind. It only brought more grief to the heart broken teenager.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

She wiped her tears and went down stairs to open the door.

When she opened the door a face she did not want to see appeared. It was the boy who hit her about an hour ago. Draco Malfoy...

" Why the hell are you here?" She asked rudely.

He smirked and said " After what happend I think you should repay me by making me food everyday until I say It's okay for you to stop."

Hermione's mouth dropped at his inconcideration.

"EXCUSE ME! I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT HIT! SO YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE MAKING ME FOOD!" She screamed, pointing at him.

Malfoy grinned.

" If you don't I'll tell the news a crazy teenager attacked me."

Hermione lowerd her finger and glared at him. " Would you really do that?" She whisperd, still glaring at him.

He shrugged.

"Hey, I hit an UGLY girl. What makes you think I wont do it?"

"Fine!" She spat.

He grinned and said " Okay! So everynight I'll come over and you'll have to make me dinner."

She nodded then Malfoy looked at her with a puzzled look.

" Should'nt you be saying 'Oh but my parents!' right now?"

All Hermione did was frown.

" My parents died when I was a little girl, but it's not like you care. Hurry up and get inside I was about to make dinner anyway!" She said with agrivation coating her voice.

He walked through the door and threw his coat at Hermione for her to hang.

She caught it and put it in the closet.

"Go sit down at the dining room table."

He walked over to the small table and sat in one of the cushioned seats.

Hermione walked over to the oven and stirred the noodles in the big pot. After they were cooked she took out two bowls and put the noodles in them, then she put home made meat sause on them and gave Malfoy a bowl.

She handed him a fork, napkin, and water then sat down herself to eat.

While they were eating Malfoy asked her a question.

"What's your name?"

She looked at him and said " Hermione Granger."

He laughed.

" Wow, a wierd name for a ugly girl!" He yelled, while eating.

Hermione just ate in silence.

When they were done eating Hermione cleaned up and lead Malfoy to the door.

"See you tomorrow ugly." He said taking his coat from her.

She said nothing and closed her door.


	4. Suprise

The Next night Hermione was taking the well cooked meatloaf and puttin it in the center of the table.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

" And so Hell starts to rise." She mutterd while opening the door.

Malfoy just walked in the door and threw his coat on her head. She fumbled alittle but finally got it off. When she looked over at the slime ball he was already eating the food.

"Somethings wrong..." She thought, walking over to her seat at the table.

She ate and watched Malfoy closley. He had a disturbing aura all around him. She could sense discomfort.

"uh...Malfoy whats wrong with you?" She asked, taking a bite of the meat.

He gave her a small death glare and said " THAT is none of your concern ugly, and why do you even care?"

She dropped her gaze on her lap.

" You look troubled so...I wanted to know..." Hermione whisperd.

He looked at her again then sighed loudly, clearly annoyed.

"There is this girl I use to date, she is going to be in a movie I will be in, and unfortunatly she is the 'love of my life'." he said, using air quotations to indicate the last three words.

"Oh, and you don't like her." Hermione pipped up.

Malfoy nodded while finishing the last of his meatloaf.

Hermione got up and took all the dirty plates and put them in the dishwasher.

As she looked over her shoulder Malfoy was still in the chair looking at her. She quickly turned around and blushed slightly.

"Why am I blushing! He hates me!" She thought.

"Hey you!" he yelled.

Hermione jumped alittle then turned around to face him.

"what! you scared me!" She said

He smirked. " Even though Your suppose to do stuff for me, I am going to take you to a beach tomorrow because it's the weekend and I'm bored."

Hermione turned red in her cheeks and nodded quickly.

He stood up and grinned. " Try to wear SOMETHING cute!"

She rolled her eyes and lead him out the door.

As she closed the door Hermione was in a little daze. Could be that she was starting to get feelings for that idiot. No it couldnt be!

Could it?


	5. Getting there

The next moring Hermione had her small suitcase filled with shirts,shorts, under garmets, flip flops, bathing suits , tooth brush, toothpaste, brush, and hairties. She double checked that she had everything and put on a white tank top, denim shorts, and white flip-flops. She sat on the red loveseat and thought about what was going to happen in just a few moments.

"This IS NOT a date! Don't think to down Hermione!" Her thoughts yelled.

She was putting a pin in her hair when someone knocked on the door.

Hermione grabbed her things and opened the door to see a chofer.

He bowed and took her things and put them in the shiny black limousine.

One of the windows went down and revealed Malfoy wearing black sunglasses.

"Hurry up ugly!" He yelled impatiently.

She closed and locked her door, then opened the door to the fancy car and sat next to Malfoy.

"Good Morning." She said polietly.

He nodded at her then turned on the mini t.v hanging from the ceiling of the car.

Hermione looked out the window for about an hour watching the scenery change when something rested on her left shoulder. She turned her head slowly and saw a sleeping Malfoy. Her stomach had butterflies when she looked at him. His hair falling over his eyes and his steady breathing. Hermione smiled at his soft features and continued to look out the window.

About another hour and a half later they reached their destination at a luxurious hotel.

"Malfoy, wake up, were here." She cooed

He slowly opened his eyes and noticed how he was sleeping and quickly sat straight up.

Malfoy cleared his throat and said " Hm..thanks..." Then he got out of the car.

Hermione also got out and followed the hotel workers with all the luggage.

When they entered the hotel Hermione's eyes widened.

It was beautiful. Golden wallpaper, white tile floors with gold rugs, white couches, chandeliers, and a huge fountain in the middle of the lobby.

" Hey! Let's go!" Malfoy scolded.

She nodded and followed Malfoy to the elevators nd then to their hotel room.

As he opened the door Hermione was in shock again. The room was bigger than her living room! It had a bar, plasma t.v,a small little living area, and outside a huge balcony with a hot tub. She walked through another door and found the enormous bathroom, a huge 5 person jacuzzi, a shower stall, and two sinks surrounded with white marble. Everything was great until she reached the bedroom.

It only had ONE huge king sized bed.

"Either we're sharing the bed or I'm sleeping on the floor." she whispered, putting her clothes in a nearby dresser.

When she was done unpacking Malfoy came out of the closet.

"Well looks like you'll be sleeping on the floor!" He said amused.

Hermione nodded and said " well i kinda figured that out."

He laughed and said "Get your swim suit on! WE are going to the beach!"

She nodded and grabbed her bathing suit then walking in the bathroom to change.

;)


	6. Thank you!

THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

I LOVE YA!

Young Death Eater.

Hermione closed and locked the bathroom door. She slowly took of her clothes and put on her sky blue bikini.

She looked at herself in the nearby body window and felt a tiny bit self conscious, so she let her wavey hair down over her shoulders and walked out of the bathroom.

"Took you long enough!" Malfoy said with aggravation.

His attitude started pissing her off.

"WELL EXCUSE ME MR-" Hermione could'nt finish her sentence. Her gaze was fixed apon his well toned body. His pale complextion, well muscled biceps, and very sexy six pack. She dropped her gaze to his black swimming trunks that were alittle below his waist.

Her face turned scarlett and she quickly turned her head to look at the blank T.v screen. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw him looking at her body.

"I..is he blushing?" She thought.

"Uh...Hurry up lets go!" He stutterd, leaving the room.

Hermione grabbed a beach towel and quickly ran after Malfoy.

When they got outside the hotel the limousine was parked. The chofer got out and opened the door.

Malfoy got it then Hermione followed.

The drive was'nt very long. Perhaps about ten minutes. When she got out of the the car the soft warm breeze greeted her like an old friend.

"So beautiful..." She said, mesmerized.

He got out and nodded.

"Thats good! It'll cover your hideous self!" She glared at him and walked from the parking lot to the golden sandy beach.

She layed her towel on the sand near the water and looked over at Malfoy.

He put his BEACH CHAIR farther away from her and sat down in it.

"Really...a BEACH CHAIR?" She said.

"WHAT about me?"

He smriked and said " The groud is where you belong Granger."

She gave him another glare and walked over to the water.

As the waves crashed over the damp sand and on Hermione's feet she smiled.

She was at peace. The cool sea water, shining sun, and the screaming girls...

Hermione whipped her head around to see a large group of girls all around Malfoy.

"Hello ladies." He said

They all squealed like little pigs.

"Fake bastard.." she said, walking further down the beach.

As she walked slowly on the golden ground some guys wolf whistled at her.

She looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Yankees.." Her minds called.

One of them ran up to her.

"Hey hottie." He said, winking at her.

Hermione looked up at him and said "Unless you want a broken face, leave me alone!"

"DAMN! GUYS GET OVER HERE I GOT OURSELFS A BRITISH HOTTIE!"

Then all four of his friends ran up to her,

"wanna have fun?" One asked.

She smirked. "Do all of you Yanks only think about a girl in your bed?"

They growled at her and started closing in on her.

She felt fear run through her body.

Suddenly two of the guys were thrown in the water.

Hermione, for the first time ever felt relieve when she saw him...Malfoy.

The other three ran away and screamed.

"Those arses!" Malfoy said.

"You alright?"

She had tears in her eyes. Fear did course through her.

"T..THANK YOU!" She sobbed in her hands.

Then Hermione felt a arm wrap around her shoulders comfortly.

PHEW LONG CHAPTER!


	7. A new start

YAY CHAPTER 7!

AIGOO! LOVE YA!

Hermione slowly lifted her head from her now damp hands and looked at Malfoy. He was looking down on her and smiling. Not his usual fake smile or his smug ones, but an actual genuine smile. At that second she felt her heart clench tightly.

"Why are you so much trouble?" He scolded lightly.

All she did was shrug and took a few steps forward.

"Wh..whats happening to me!" Her thoughts screeched.

Then she looked at the sun setting over the calm waters. It were times like this when Hermione was happy to be alive.

"Hey Granger, lets go back to the hotel." Malfoy said.

She turned around and nodded.

When they returned to their hotel room Hermione let Malfoy take a shower first. She needed to sit down for alittle while anyway. The cream colored loveseat in the living area was quite comfy. Her thoughts were circling rapidly around in her mind.

"What are you to me Draco Malfoy?" She said outloud, running her hand through her hair.

" Probably the best thing you've ever had."

Hermione let out a small yelp and jumped up. She turned around to see Malfoy without a shirt and a towel slung over his shoulder.

"I wasn't talking about you! I was uh...talking about...oh i give up!" Hermione said looking at the floor.

He walked in front of her and ran his long slender fingers on the cheek he hit.

"I was a fool.." He whisperd sadly.

Hermione's stomach did flips and she turned pink.

He grinned and said " You know what! You are the most...!"

She cringed getting ready for the insult.

"Beautiful girl I have ever seen"

Hermione's facial expression changed to complete suprise.

"A...are you serious or are you just fooling around with me?" Hermione asked, puffing her cheeks.

He laughed .

"No I'm not, If i was would I do this?"

Malfoy took a step closer to her and softly kissed her cheek.

"OH MERLINS PANTS!" She thought.

He smiled and told her to take a shower.

She ran into the bathroom and slamed the door shut.

"oh my...!" She whisperd, smiling.

3 3 3 3 oooooooolalala!


	8. EXCUUUUUSEE MEE?

A WEEK LATER!

Ever since that wondeful day at the beach Hermione's feelings for the teen celebrity grew greater and bigger.

She was at home watching T.v when Hermione saw Malfoy's face on the screen. He was talking about the new film he was going to be in.

"Oh yeah! The film is going to be fantastic, I'm sure of it. There's love and alot of action!" He said excitedly.

Hermione giggled watching Malfoy talk like that. She turned off the t.v and walked upstairs to her room.

"I am actually falling for that little git!" She yelled, jumping on her bed and holding her teddy bear.

_RINGGGG RINGGG!_

Hermione grabbed her cell phone and answerd it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey you! I don't care you the hell you are but get away from MY little Draco!" A shrill voice screached.

Hermione almost dropped the phone by the girls sudden outburst.

"Hey you! SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled with anger.

"You don't tell me what to do got it, you stuck up bitch?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" The girl yelled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry is my vocabulary to big for your stupidity?" Hermione said sarcasticly.

The girl screamed and hung up.

"Who the hell was that?"

Hermione mutterd. Then her phone rang again.

She answered the phone and yelled "STOP CALLING ME YOU STUPID FANGIRL!"

"GRANGER!" The male voice yelled back.

Her face turned apple red.

"OH...MALFOY! I'M SORRY NOT YOU! SOME GIRL CALLED ME EARLIER AND WAS LIKE 'GET AWAY FROM DRACO' SO I GOT MAD AND STARTED YELLING AT HER!"

It was silent on the other line for a couple of seconds.

"Granger remember when I said my ex was going to be in the movie with me?" He asked slowly.

"Uh...yeah, why?" She replied.

"That was her. Pansy Parkison. The most annoying girl ever!" He growled.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"P...Pansy Parkison! Like the famous singer!" Her voice started to hurt from the screaming.

"Yeah! The girl may have a voice of an angel but her attitude is worse than the devil himself!"

Hermione laughed lightly then sighed.

"I'm sure I can handle her. Don't worry Draco...! WHOOPS!"

"Did you just say my first name!" Malfoy said loudly.

Hermione slapped her forehead with her palm.

"I DID'NT MEAN TO! SORRY SO SORRY!"

"No I'm not mad! I'm actually relieved. I felt wierd when you adressed me by my last name." He said quickly.

Hermione was happy he was not mad.

"Well see you tomorrow... Hermione"

She blushed. "okay Draco."

Then she hung up and rolled over on her back and smiled to herself.

"I love you..."


	9. Ron whatcha want?

The next afternoon Hermione got the shock of her life. Ron Weasley was at her door knocking. She thought about ignoring it but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"yes?" she asked, not opening the door all the way opened.

Ron gave her one of his warm smiles and waved at her.

Hermione was slightly flustered and cleared her throat.

"How can I help you Ronald?" Opening the door wider.

" 'Mione, I broke up with the girl I was dating!" He exclaimed happily.

"O..oh, thats nice." she said.

He looked at her with a puzzled look. "Aren't you happy, now we can be close like we used to...maybe even CLOSER."

Her heart felt like it was ripping. Ron was finally trying to get closer to her, but she doesn't have that same feeling she once hand for the ginger haired boy. Her heart belonged to a blonde boy with grey eyes.

"Ron, I'm sorry but I don't LIKE LIKE you anymore. Only as a brother or best friend." She said silently.

Then there was an eerie silence. You could literally see the tension and awkwardness floating all around the pair.

His ears turned scarlet and he shuffled his feet.

"OH UH, HOW ABOUT YOU EAT LUNCH WITH ME!" She replied quickly, trying to break the silence.

His face lightened up and he walked in her home with a grin.

Hermione closed the door and told Ron to sit at the table while she went upstairs to tidy herself up a little.

She tied her hair in a high pony tail and was washing her sweaty face when the door bell suddenly rang.

Then fear erupted in her body.

"DRACO!" She yelled, rinsing and drying her face quickly while running down the stairs.

Hermione stopped dead on the bottom step. Draco and Ron were having a glare war. Then Draco looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey 'Mione," He said sweetly.

She nodded as a greeting and stepped down to the floor looking at Ron.

" Ron please calm-"

"DOWN? CALM DOWN! HERMIONE THIS WAS THE LITTLE BRAT THAT HIT YOU! DO YOU REMEMBER!" He yelled, shaking with such fury.

Hermione cowered and let out a small cry.

" 'Mione I'm sorry.." He said, softly.

She nodded slowly and stood up straighter. Draco walked to her side and rubbed her back.

"What do you want with her?" Ron growled at him.

Draco gave him a smirk.

"Everything. Because I love her."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand.

"What.." She thought


	10. I admit it!

_THREE DAYS LATER!_

Those four words haunted her every thought in her brain. _Because I love her. _He could be faking just to get Ron away from them, but the way he said it made it sound very real.

Hermione looked out the window of the classroom window and sighed in confusion. Then she focused on Ginny who was walking over to her side.

"Hermione..YOU SPILL THE BEANS RIGHT NOW!" Ginny yelled, jumping up and down.

Hermione laughed at her out burst and just gave her a small shrug. "WHAT are you talking about?" She asked in a innocent voice.

Ginny started laughing herself at her best friend.

"Okay, so Ron told me DRACO MALFOY was as at your house confessing his love to you!" She squealed.

Hermione thought about that moment a few days ago and smiled.

"Well I don't know if he does or not Ginny, he could of said it just t get Ronald away from me."

Ginny nodded excepting the possibility and then shook her head wildly. " NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! He DID mean it! Guys with his type of social status DO NOT joke around when it comes to love." Ginny said, winking at her then leaving the classroom.

"Oh Ginny" Hermione thought happily. Then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

" 'ello Hermione!" a voice cackled.

Hermione knew that voice in an instant. It was Pansy.

"What do you want Pansy?"

The girl giggled and said "Just wanted to let you know, Draco and I are going to eat dinner tonight!"

Hermione laughed at her lie.

"I doubt that. He HATES you."

"Wrong again!" She piped.

"Why don't you ask Draco yourself?"

"I will!" Then Hermione closed her phone and ran out of the classroom and back home.

As she arrived home, Hermione threw her school bag near the couch and quickly dialed Draco's number.

After three rings he answered.

"Hello?" He said solemnly.

"Hi Draco, I have a question." She said, playing with her hair.

"okay?" He grunted.

"Are you going out to eat dinner with pansy tonight?"

"Yeah... I have to. The director said 'if you don't do it i'll fire you!"

Hermione felt a rush of relief.

"Oh okay!"

"Why, were you getting jealous?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"N..NO!" She stuttered.

Draco laughed.

"Don't worry hun, I'll take you out tomorrow night."

Hermione puffed her cheeks then blew the air out.

"okay then, see you tomorrow Draco." She said sweetly.

"I'll pick you up at eight..and love you." He said shyly.

Hermione blushed a bright red.

"oh..I.I love you too."

"GOOD!" Then he hung up

"Looks like hell died down." Hermione said, grabbing her bag and going up stairs to take a long nap and perhaps she wont wake until tomorrow.


	11. Last Chapter :

The sun shone brightly through the heavy curtains in Hermione's room.

"Too...Tired..." She groaned, pulling the blanket over her head.

Then a chuckle escaped from someones mouth.

Hermione's eyes flashed open and she sat up quickly looking at the person who was in her room.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

Hermione pulled her blanket up to cover her chest.

"Draco...HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!" She screeched.

He laughed and brushed the strand of hair out of Hermione's face.

"Found a key under the door mat. Very original."

She rolled her eyes and layed back down.

"Why are you here so early in the moring? Shouldn't you be picking me up at eight?" She said.

"I wanted to see you earlier, you know, so we can hang out."

She gave him a sweet smile.

"And just to let you know, it's twelve thirty." He finished.

She goaned even louder and told Draco to get out so she could get ready for her day.

Hermione took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and put on a plain white tee, blue capris. Then she blow dried her hair and ran downstairs to see Draco sitting on the couch watching T.v.

He looked over at her and patted the empty seat next to him. She accepted the offer and ploped down next to him.

Draco slung an arm around her shoulders and sighed.

"I wish I could stay like this forever..." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione let out a small giggle and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, me too. It's kinda funny how we use to loath each other." She said.

"Yeah! I can't believe how much we've changed since then."

The both roared with laughter and watched t.v until it was time to go eat dinner.

The two ate at a small diner in London.

"This place..is good!" Hermione said while chewing her food.

Draco grinned from ear to ear looking at her eating with her mouth full.

"Yeah it is! It's my favorite."

She nodded and continued eating.

By the time they finished eating the sky was a dark purple with stars begining to shine.

Hermione just looked up at the sky with a suprised look.

Then Draco pulled her in an embrace.

She looked up at him with a confused look.

He smiled and kissed her sweetly.

Hermione felt like she was melting in his strong arms.

When they finally parted they held each other for what seemed like eternity...


	12. EPILOGUE!

_epilogue 20 years later_

Hermione and Draco get married and have a beautiful baby girl named Hope.

She grew up to be a very smart and very FAMOUS little actress.

Draco laughes and always tells Hermione ' She might have his attitude..."

Of course Hermione dreaded the thought.

The two's love grew stronger with each day.

Any stronger then mabey another baby is in the picture...

HAHAHAHA! HOPE YOU LIKED It!


End file.
